The Most Devillish Attention Seeker
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sam's seeing Lucifer again and the damn guy is such an attention seeker and is desperate to make Sam pay attention to him, even taking measures to tickle him. Please Enjoy!


"Oh, Sammy!"

Sam groaned, eyes sliding closed once more. All he wanted was to get in an hour of sleep. Dean left him alone for a few hours to do God knows what. He trusted Sam would remain asleep until he got back. But not with Lucifer crawling around in Sam's brain every second. The devil was seated on a chair opposite Sam sprawled out on the couch. He was chucking bits of eraser he was tearing off pencils at him.

"Come on, Sam, I need to be entertained. You sleeping will not help," one piece landed in Sam's ear and he shook his head out. He pinched the scar on his hand, but it did no use since he was still drowsy and barely had any strength.

"You slept for like five minutes. That's enough rest for one day, don't you think?" Lucifer stood up.

Sam hoped that if he ignored him, he would go away. The chances of that happening were highly unlikely. Lucifer strolled over to him and alternated poking his stomach and arm, "Up! Now, slave!"

Sam couldn't hide the smile that formed on his face at each poke to his stomach. He pushed Lucifer's hands away and rolled onto his side.

"Oh, you find me funny now? When I'm not even trying to be?" Lucifer forced Sam on his back on the couch again.

"Stop," Sam grumbled, turning back over. Lucifer pinched his side with the mindset to annoy him but he didn't expect that smile to return, accompanied by a yelp from the hunter. The devil smirked in realization.

"Sammy, you wouldn't happen to be ticklish, would you?" He was on Sam in an instant, pinning him to the couch. Without hesitation, he wiggled fingers on Sam's stomach, gliding towards his sides occasionally. Sam's eyes scrunched close again as a string of giggles came from his mouth. He hadn't laughed in ages, nor had he been tickled, and this was somewhat relieving.

"Stahahahap!" Sam pushed at Lucifer's hands best he could.

"Ah-ah-ahhh! I think someone's ticklish!" Lucifer grinned, digging in sharply into Sam's hips. He bucked and giggled louder.

"NohohOHO! Stahahahap!"

Lucifer traveled up to the hunter's ribs, smiling all the while, "Where are you most ticklish, Sam?"

"Nohohohowhehehere! Leheheave mehe alohohone!"

"Aw, well that's no fun. Guess I'll have to find out myself," Lucifer raked his fingers over each bone on Sam's ribcage, making the hunter laugh hard. The devil noticed the higher he got on the boy's ribs, the better a reaction he received.

"GeheHEHET OHOHOhoff!" Sam laughed, squeezing his arms as close to his sides as he could with Lucifer's adventurous hands in the way. He was getting dangerously close to the spot he knew would break him.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying this. Plus, you're paying attention to me," Lucifer smirked.

"Screhehehew youhuhuhu!" Sam returned to giggling when Lucifer moved back down to his stomach.

"Gladly," the devil winked, "Now, how bad are you up here?" He lifted Sam's arms a bit. Sam immediately shook his head and tried wrenching his arms from Lucifer's grip.

"Nononono! Plehehehease, no!"

"What's the matter, Sammy? Ticklish here?" Lucifer wiggled teasing fingers in Sam's underarms. Sam shrieked, bucking more at the fact that he couldn't get his arms down to shield himself.

"Woah! I've never seen you so giggly before, Sam. This is great," Lucifer joked, digging his thumbs into the hollows. Sam screamed in laughter by this point.

"STAHAHAHAHAP! STAHAP PLEHEHEHEASE! DOHOHOHON'T!"

"Will you keep me entertained?"

"YEHEHEHEHES!"

"You promise?"

"HAHAHAHA! Y-YEHEHES!"

"How about we make a good old fashioned demon deal?"

"FUHUHUCK YOUHUHU!"

"We already went through this, Sam. Let's try down here. Do you have ticklish piggies?" Lucifer leaned back to tickle under Sam's socked toes and feet. Sam burst into giggles yet again, eyes scrunched closed

"LuhuhuHUHICIFEHER, STAHAHAHAP!"

"Make the deal."

"Okahahahay! OKAY, FIHIHINE!" Sam squealed when the devil jumped back to under his arms. Lucifer stopped.

"Awesome. Ready to seal the deal?" he waggled his eyebrows and leaned down closer to Sam's face. Sam was still giggling and he couldn't protest when Lucifer went in for a kiss. It happened while Sam was still smiling like an idiot.

The devil leaned back, "Thank you, Sammy. Now, let's start another round of entertainment."

The first raspberry was blown and all was lost from that point on.

_~The End~_


End file.
